What life brings
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: How I think the season 3 finale should end. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

One last time

It was graduation day, and the Cohens decided to throw a big party in the kids honor. Ryan pulled Marissa to the side of the room, and gently kissed her the way she llikes it. They recently had gotten back together, and this time Ryan knew he couldn't lose her. "Marissa meet me at the beach around 5 o'clock." Ryan said. Marissa just nodded, and headed back to the party, an hour later everyone was gone. Marissa was waiting for him at the beach, and she wasn't even sure why she was here. She knew that they got back together, but something just didn't seem right. "We are always being breaking up, but for what reason?" Marissa contemplated all the answers to that question in her head. Ryan sneaked up behind her, and his arms slowly wrapped around a shocked Marissa. Ryan was so different lately it was scary she never imagined him wanting to talk her about anything. He faced her, and leaned im for a quick kiss before he pulled a box from his pocket.

"Marissa, it hurts me to see you upset" Ryan said as he gets on his knees, and he begins sweat. "Marissa, will you marry me? Ryan asked in a low voice obviously his nerves have gotten the best of him. Marissa was so confused she was feeling all sorts of emotions at this point. "Ryan, of course I wil marry you" Marissa replied back, a look of relief passed over Ryan. He needed Marissa, and couldn't bare to lose her anymore between, Theresa, Lindsay, Sadie, and his one night stand with Chloe. He lost sight of the love, and passionhe and Marissa had for each other all this time. He was going to make up for that now, and this time he was not going to let anyone get in his way.

Please review, if you want more chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Like a falling star

Marissa, and Summer climbed into the brand new car Kirsten bought for her self. Marissa was going to have a hard time trying to keep the proposal a secret especially from Summer. "I can't believe your mom, and Kirsten are taking us out to celebrate" Summer said trying to get Marissa's attention. Marissa just smiled at her, and turned around to stare at Ryan. The love that they share for each other has gotten stronger over the past year. She wonders if Ryan was going to regret getting married in the near future, because she couldn't bare to see him hurting like that. She was scared of what awaits her in the future, and at the same time she thought about the wonderful years that lay ahead for Ryan, and her. As the car drove off Ryan couldn't help, but think about the amazing night he had with Marissa. He wondered why it took him so long to realize that he loved her more then anyone else.

Ryan figured that it was best just to leave it alone for now, because he was happy now and that is all that matters. Ryan walked into the pool house only to find Seth with the engagement ring in his hand. "Seth what were you doing in my draw?" Ryan asked him."I was boring a white beater, and I came across this" Seth said very slyly. Ryan tried to take the ring away from, but Seth was going to hold onto it tight until he got the answers he wanted. "What are you doing with this Ryan?" Seth asked as he pointed to the ring. "Nothing, now give the ring back to me" Ryan said annoyed, "Not until you tell me" Seth continued on. Ryan sighed, and decided it was best to tell Seth before it gets out of hand. "Look Seth, I asked Marissa to marry me okay". "And she turned you down" Seth finished for him. Ryan pushed Seth off the bed, grabbed the ring from him, and put it away. "No, she said yes" Ryan blurted out this time in total annoyance. "Then why do you still have it?" Seth asked him, "We didn't anyone to find out until we felt it was okay" Ryan said. He walked out the pool house, and left Seth to ponder answers to the rest of his answers.


	3. Chapter 3

The truth revealed

Marissa was avoiding everyone this whole trip, because of the whole engagement to Ryan. Summer decided to that she had seen enough of Marissa hiding herself from the world. Summer quickly pulled Marissa out of her thoughts, and proceeded to drilling her with questions, "Coop, this is our graduation day what's the matter with you be happy" Summer said. "I'm happy its just that Ryan" Marissa stopped herself before she could say anything else. "Okay, what did chino do this time?" Summer asked as she raised her fist in the ear. Marissa was scared for Ryan's health so she pulled Summer a side, "Ryan proposed to me" Marissa whispered into Summers ear. "Oh my good Coop what did you say?". They had no idea that Julie was standing right behind hearing them word for word. "Yes, Marissa what did you do?" Julie interrupted them without hesitation. "Mom you heard me" Marissa asked Julie, "Yes, I heard every word" Julie said as she pushed Summer out the way. "Marissa, you just graduated high school you have no idea what you are doing" Julie said. Kirsten stepped in from the sidelines, and pulled Marissa into hug the one thing that she need at the moment. Summer jumped in to help her best friend, and the only other person in the world who kas alway been there for her. Marissa couldn'tstop the tears from falling down her face, soeveryone decided that it was time to go back home. As they walked out the door of the mall, and headed for the car Marissa felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. Marissa turned around to see Ryan who quickly pulled her into a kiss.

Next chapter: The beginng of the end, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**The confrontations**

**The rain fell down in Orange County as Ryan, and Marissa were coming home in his car. When they reached the Cohen house Kirsten, Sandy, and Julie were waiting for him. Marissa went up stairs to see Seth, and Summer, because she knew Ryan was going to be attacked with questions. "Ryan what do you think your doing asking my daughter to marry you?" Julie asked him. "I love her" Ryan said which made Julie even more angry. "How can you say that you have been with so many woman" Julie stated. "Julie, I can't believe you would say that" Kirsten interrupted her. "You are not exactly mother of the year" Kirsten continued on. **

Upstairs Seth, and Summer where talking about the days events when Marissa went in. "So what's up?" Marissa asked. "Well apparently I'm not marriage material" Seth said as he looked at Summer with puppy eyes. Summer twisted Seth's arm and turned back to her best friend in the world Marissa. "So how are you doing girl? Summer asked Marissa as she made her way over to her.

**Marissa couldn't help, but laugh because Seth, and Summer looked like a married couple. "Well, Ryan is being drilled with questions down stairs" Marissa said. "Marissa are you sure this is what you want?" Summer asked Marissa. "Yes, I really want this more then anything you guys" Marissa said.**

**Summer smiled at Marissa as she laid her head on Seth's shoulder, started to dream about the future. "Guys you know I think we will be fine" Summer said. "Yeah, the fantastic four forever" Seth added in with a smile. Ryan wrapped his arms around a shocked Marissa, "How did it go?" Marissa asked him. "Well it could have been better" Ryan replied as he continued to caress her.**


	5. Chapter 5

The overprotective boyfriend

Marissa's cell phone starts to ring "With our luck that might be Oliver" Summer says. "Summer that's exactly what I said last year" Seth said as he lips lightly met hers. "Do you have to get?" Ryan asked Marissa as she reached for the phone Seth's desk. "Let me just check who it is Ryan, and I will call them back later" Marissa said. When Marissa realized who it was she quickly popped the phone open, and answered. "Hey, John whats up? Marissa asked as she realized all eyes were on her especially Ryan's. "What do you mean is he okay?" Marissa asked over the phone as the tears came flowing down. "Thanks for telling me, I'll leave tomorrow okay?" Marissa said in an unconvincing effort to try and calm her friend down. Ryan pulled Marissa into his arms, Marissa couldn't contain her tears anymore she had to let go. Ryan wiped her tears away as Seth, and Summer decided to give them space which was good because Ryan wanted to be the one here for her all the time. "Listen, Ryan I want you to come to New York with me" Marissa said. "For what?" Ryan asked her, "My friend he was in a car accident with his parents, and he has been seriously injured" Marissa said. "In order to make this relationship work Ryan we need to be to together." Marissa continued. "What about the wedding?" Ryan asked" We can plan it on our own what do you think?" Marissa asked him. "I think this kid is a another Johnny" Ryan replied unaware of what he has just started. "This has nothing to do with Johnny, Ryan" Marissa said trying reassure him that she really needed to go. "Yes it is, your feeling sorry for him so you try to help the next guy that comes along" Ryan says. "What are you saying that I just go around like a whore or something?" Marissa asked him. "No Marissa I didn't mean that" Ryan said as he tried to grab her hand, but she quickly smacked it away. "I don't need your sympathy Ryan and by the way my life maybe a train wreck" Marissa said as she headed for the door. "At least I'm not holding on to the past" Marissa said as she walked out the door. Ryan just stood their in shock, and he realized he let his overprotective side get to him when she really needs him the most.


	6. Chapter 6

Friendship, love, and defeat

After hours of talking, screaming, and deep discussion about the current situation. Ryan finally got to talk to Marissa alone, he was scared talking about problems was not his thing. "Marissa how about we tell everybody how we want the wedding to be like" Ryan started to say. He stopped when he saw Marissa staring at him, "Well, go on I have things to do" She said. "Okay, and Seth and Summer can make sure that everything goings perfectly" he continues "That way when we come back from New York the wedding will be in full swing" Ryan finished. Marissa really wanted Ryan to come, but how could she after what he said. " Ryan, you don't need to pretend like everything can be fixed" Marissa said. "I know how you feel, and I think I have caused you enough trouble" Marissa said. " Marissa, I can't help it I'm just very protective over you" Ryan said as his body moved closer to hers. "Ryan, lets not pretend like everything is okay" Marissa said as the tears came down. "Please, lets try my idea, and I'll work on my problem" Ryan said. He looked so lost, and vulnerable not like the Ryan Atwood we know, and in some way it seems like he has changed. Seth, and Summer walked into the room to see Ryan looking so lost. Seth noticed how calm Marissa was at that moment, and he realized that maybe what she needed was new perspective . Kirsten, and Sandy noticed the how Seth was staring at Marissa, and vice verse which led them to an idea. "I think you two should take a break for a while" Kirsten said as she gave Sandy a wink. Kirsten decided that all they need to do is realize how much they miss each other, and rediscover what that had in the past as well. Thanks to Kirsten Marissa was off to New York, but not with Ryan, or Summer. She, and Seth would go visit her two friends, and give their relationships a well deserved break. Summer would help Ryan plan the wedding, because she was Marissa's best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Time for a change

The doors whiz open as Marissa walked out of the airport followed by Seth who was carrying both of their bags. "Marissa, why do I have to carry all the bags" Seth whined as he finally made it outside.

"Stop whining Seth you're a man deal with it" Marissa said as she waved his complaints away. Seth dropped the bags in attempt to relieve himself of the strain of carrying the bags. "A limo appeared out of no where, and tall a black haired boy no older then Seth wrapped his arms around Marissa.

" John, I missed you its been so long" Marissa screamed as he picked her squeezed her tight. "Hey, you know she has a boyfriend" Seth chimed as he realized he was being ignored. He could care less about John ignoring him, but he wanted to get to no Marissa more, and now she is ignoring him. "Oh, you must be Ryan then" John said as he offered his hand for a handshake. Marissa grabbed John by the shoulder, "No this is Seth you know the comedian in the group" Marissa said.

" You think I'm that funny?" Seth whispered in her ears, "No, I just told him how lame your jokes were, and how you try so hard" Marissa replied. As they headed into the limo Seth had a feeling that New York would provide them with a very interesting time. "Seth were going out want to come?" Marissa asked him. "No, I think I'll stay here have fun okay" Seth said as he smiled at her. Marissa just shrugged her shoulders, and left the room.

" I guess I should call Ryan, and Summer" Seth finds the phone, and dials his home phone number. The phone rings the at the Cohen residency, and know is there to pick it up. Sandy, and Kirsten are having dinner at the arches, and Ryan was busy planning the wedding with Summer. "I wonder how Coop is doing?" Summer said as she flipped a magazine looking for stuff that Marissa would like. "What is it with you, and these names?" Ryan asked Summer. "Oh, sorry chino, I mean Ryan" Summer said as she closed the magazine. " I just can't help doing that for some reason" Summer said.

Hours had past since they left , and Seth was getting lonely until he heard the door open.

"Marissa, I'm sorry you had to see him like that" John said .

"I have to go to work now I'll see you when I get back" John said. Marissa nodded her head as she walked over to couch I feel so defeated she thought.

"My friend Gary looks so much better, but he has away to go to recover" Marissa said. " Now, John is sick, and there is nothing they can do to save him".

Marissa had no idea that Seth was next to her until he wrapped his arms around it felt so good. She did not want to let him go, but she finally did because he is Summer's boyfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

True feelings

Seth watch Marissa it was 11'oclock at night he couldn't help, but think about all Marissa has gone through. He loved Summer, but sometimes it felt like she was never really with him. He always felt this connection to Marissa, but he never bothered to see how far it could go.

"Hey, Seth" Marissa said as he she raised her herself up from the comfy couch she was in. "Had any nice dreams? " Seth asked her, "Like what Marissa?" Marissa asked him.

"I don't know maybe about me " he continued until he felt her hands pulling him towards the couch. "Seth, lets do something I'm tired of staying in this apartment building" Marissa said. " Well, I would love to, but John wants you to meet him outside" Seth said.

" He says it's a big surprise" Seth continued on he says as Marissa gets up from the couch.

A few minutes later Marissa say goodbye, and opens the door to find John waiting for her. "John, I thought I was supposed to meet you outside" Marissa said surprised . " I want you to meet someone Marissa" John says as he guides her over to his friend. " Marissa this is Mike, Mike this is Marissa". " Hi, I work for a modeling agency" Mike said.

A week later at the Seth's room:

Ryan, and Summer watched as Seth sat next to Marissa on the floor with a bright smile on his face. Summer sat on Seth's bed, and Ryan pulled a chair near to the bed as he hoped Marissa would realize what was happening. "So did you guys like have fun?" Summer said in her usual fashion. Seth couldn't laugh at her which ticked Summer off so much that she through Captain Oats at him. " If you don't shut up Cohen I'm going to cut off your legs" Summer said. "I'm sorry so more its just that I've missed you" Seth said as he continue to laugh.

" Cohen why are you sitting next to coop?" Summer questioned Seth a question he had no answer to. "What are you guys like best friends now?" Ryan asked them which shocked everyone. That was the first time that he spoke since Marissa came home he was so confused. "Yeah were best friends now?" Marissa said as she pulled Seth closer to her.

"Well now that you, and Coop are friends, Cohen we should give her some alone time with Ryan" Summer said. Before Seth could say anything Summer pulled him out the room, and down the stairs "So are you ready for the wedding?" Ryan asked her, "I think that I am" Marissa said. Ryan smiled at her answer he would finally have Marissa at last.

"However, I think that question is are you ready? Marissa asked Ryan.

Ryans lips gently touched hers as his hands caressed her body, and in way that was all Marissa needed to know. " Seth, I think that we need to be honest with each other" Summer said. "Okay, what's on your mind?" Seth asked Summer as he turned to face her. "Seth, I think we need to take a break I'm feeling so confused right now" Summer said to Seth. "I love you " Seth said to Summer as she ran out the house tears forming in her eyes.

( I'm going to do this like the way Julie, and Jimmy were going to do the wedding in season 3.)

Marissa could feel all of the guest staring at her as she walk down the aisle looking like an angel. However, she had noticed that Seth seemed to look so happy even thought Summer had broken up with him. Summer on the other hand looked terrible for the first time in her life.

After the ceremony the Atwoods joined the Cohen family for a special dinner at the Kirsten house. It seemed like Marissa's life was going to be okay now that she had Ryan her lover. Seth, as her new best friend along with Summer her oldest friend the one she could always count on.

Last chapter so what do you think?

Sequel: The hidden truth.

Ps. This is for the Seth/Marissa fans


	9. Chapter 9

What's next?

"Hey, Ryan" Seth walked in on Ryan, and Marissa who were still sleeping together. "How was your first night as a married couple?" Seth questioned them as he sat on top of the bed. "Privacy, can we have some Seth" Marissa asked as she covered herself up. She felt calm even thought Seth just walked in on them. " Yeah, Seth get out of here" Ryan said, (maybe he misses Ryan, and Seth time he thought.).

"Okay, but we need to talk later" Seth said as he walked out of the room, and back to his. "He is getting weird by the minute" Ryan said, "Yeah, and even more annoying" Marissa said. Ryan watched as Marissa walked into the bathroom, "I could get used to this" he thought to himself as the door closed.

Ryan was finally happy he had Marissa all to himself, and no one was going to break them up this time. He promised her that he would be always their for her even if things get a crazy as before. Ryan got dressed, and went to get breakfast he picked up a bagel, and poured himself some coffee. Seth was at the table waiting for him to come in for the Seth, and Ryan time that promised him.

" So, what's up man?" Ryan asked, "Nothing, why would you think something the matter?" Seth asked. "Well for starters you walk in on my wife, and I in our bedroom" Ryan said. "I had no idea she was in their" Seth said, Ryan shook his head at Seth's comment.

"Okay, Ryan it's about Summer" Seth said, "Just like every other conversation we had" Ryan stated. "I'm not that bad " he said in suddenly they could hear a familiar voice bursting out in a fit of laughter.

Marissa walked in she ruffled Seth's hair, and kissed Ryan as she headed over to the fridge. "What's so funny?" Seth asked, "He's right Seth you always talk about Summer" she said. "Even when you to are not dating her" Marissa continued. Seth wanted to come up with a great comeback, but he speechless for the first time ever in his life.

Ryan noticed how Seth stared at Marissa, in fact he has been noticing it for a while he hated to think that something might happen. "Ryan, are you ready" Sandy asked as he walked out of the house, "Yeah, I'll be right behind you" he said. "Seth, can you keep Marissa company while I'm gone?" he asked him after he kissed Marissa, and left. Marissa sat down next to Seth, she enjoyed spending time with him he was cool. " Seth, you really are pathetic you know that right?" she asked him as she playfully pushed him.

"Really, is that what you think?" Seth asked her, Marissa shook her head she loved to joke around with him. Seth started to tickle Marissa, her laughter filling up the empty house. She pushed Seth to the side, and ran out of the pool house, and into the pool house. Seth waited for her outside by the pool to come out; she looked out side to see if it was clear.

Seth pulled to the side, he continued to tickle her as they edged closer to the pool she pushed him in. Seth grabbed her by the hand; he pulled her in to the pool her laughter echoing throughout the O.C .They were having a special moment he moved closer to her, his lips touching hers. In that one moment both of their hearts were set on fire and it was a great feeling.


	10. Chapter 10

Love denied

Marissa has been ignoring Seth for last couple of days, because of the event by the pool.

"I, can't believe he did that" she said, "Especially when we were finally beginning to understand each other". Marissa looked out of the windows to see Seth swimming in the pool. She needed to go talk this out with him, but at the moment Ryan was talking to Seth.

"What happened with Seth I can't describe" she said out loud, then a familiar voice asked her "What did you do with Seth?" . "Oh, nothing Summer" Marissa said trying to avoid the question. . "Coop, I know Cohen likes you" Summer said, "You don't have to pretend like its not true".

Marissa told Summer everything that happened that day, and how she is so confused. "Well, Coop I'll make it easier for you" Summer said as she pulled her over to the window. "Ryan, knows he has been telling me for this weeks" Summer said with a fake smile.

"Marissa, I can't make Seth happy I keep hurting him one way or the other" Summer said.". That's why I broke it off, but he seems happy to just be around you" Summer said. "Summer, I'm married I can't do this" Marissa said, "Do you love Ryan?" Summer asked her, Marissa can never get him out of her head.

"Yeah, I do" Marissa said, as she headed down to the pool. "Marissa, I'm so sorry" Seth said as she emerged out of the house followed by Summer. " Ryan, we need to talk" Marissa said , and walked into the house followed by him.

"Ryan, I think its time for us to move out" She said, as he gently caressed her body. "You mean away from Cohen" Ryan said as he pulled her body into his. "Away from Summer also she said. They kissed, an got lost in a world of their own a world where everythings perfect.

Summer watched Seth get out of the pool, she wanted to just be his friend but she can't. She walked over to where he was, and planted her lips pn his she could no longer denied her feelings, "Seth was confused, but he was happy thats all that counts.

The story is finally finished, and I hope everyone liked this chapter. If you wanted R/M, and S/S you got I hope I did justice, and now you don't have go crazy over S/M.


End file.
